


The Triplets Who Lived

by orphan_account



Series: The Potter Triplets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emma Johnson from the relationship tags is Angelina’s mum, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hermione’s a spell-crafter just like in The Arithmancer, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Long, Orion Black is the Prisoner of Azkaban, Peter Pettigrew died ‘killing’ Voldemort, Post-Hogwarts, Potter Triplets, Pre-Hogwarts, Remus never became a werewolf, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, The Patil twins are called Madhari and Mati, all (Greco-Roman) myths are true, and Angelina herself ends up with Percy’s twin, and boy does he have a secret, but they’ll only be mentioned, fem!Seamus Finnigan, has this been done before?, i don’t think there’ll BE a Gryffindor horcrux, james and lily live, none of the triplets are horcruxes, oh and I forgot Moony is Hannah Abbott’s stepfather, so no Greek mythology arc like in Looking Beyond, so yeah Padfoot is Angelina Johnson’s stepfather, the Longbottoms never got tortured, they’re still both girls, this will be longer than Changes Everything, we’re talking 2 million+ words here, you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laurel,Sarah,and Harry Potter are the magical triplets of Godric’s Hollow. Raised by loving parents,surrounded by loving friends,follow them as they prepare for,and go on,the greatest adventure ever.





	The Triplets Who Lived

**November 1,1981**

**Godric’s Hollow**

James and Lily Potter were not the most normal of people. You see,they were wizards. No,not like in children’s stories. These wizards were more advanced than most. Why,just last year,one of them had flown to Venus and gotten spotted by a space probe!

Today,James and Lily weren’t in the best condition. Last night,the Dark Lord Voldemort had attacked them. Their best friend (and Secret Keeper) Peter Pettigrew had died to protect them. Their home was destroyed.

So they’d been forced to room with their friends the Bones for awhile. Mitchell Bones was a most gracious host,James was forced to admit.


End file.
